Henrietta
Henrietta (French: Henriette) is one of the twins born to Queen Catherine and King Henry II of France. She was the younger sister of Francis, Elisabeth, Claude, Margaret and the older sister of Charles and Henry III. She and her twin sister Emone, were believed to be a part of the reckoning and are haunting Catherine, because they feel she didn't protect them. It was recently discovered that they were hallucinations from the poison that made Henry II mad and was doing the same to Catherine. She is portrayed by Ava Preston. Henrietta is a member of the [[House of Valois|'House of Valois']]. Early Life Henrietta and Emone were the twins born to Catherine and Henry. Catherine described them as being very tiny when they were born while also having features unique to each one. Catherine has said that she wonders what her twins would have been like had they grown. Season Two In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Henrietta and Emone appear for the first time, when they encounter their mother in the castle halls. The ghosts are against the wall with sage in front of them, and in the same breath they ask Catherine to move the sage then accuse her of not protecting them. Catherine has no idea what's going on and she is left afraid and more than a little confused. In The Prince of the Blood, Henrietta and Emone encounter Catherine in her private study where she asks them if she is somehow responsible for their deaths since they said she didn't protect them. Later that night while she is heading for bed, the twins encounter Catherine again and go into Claude's room with the Queen following close behind. It is here that Catherine receives a major shock when Henrietta calls her "mother" and Claude "sister" and she realizes that these ghosts are her twin daughters who died in infancy. Henrietta asks Catherine if she loves Claude more than them as Emone grabs Claude's hair and pulls it as if she is going to snap her neck. In Terror of the Faithful, the story behind the deaths of Emone and Henrietta is revealed. Through flashback a younger Queen Catherine is seen in the nursery with one of her babies in her arms while the nanny has the other baby. The nanny tells the Queen about: the immense jealously Princess Claude has towards the twins, the complaints she makes about them such as pulling the flowers off her dress, that she looks at them with intense hatred, and worse that she pinches them. Queen Catherine is not at all happy to hear this as she tells her daughter that she is not pleased, then turns to comfort her twins when they begin to cry. Later through another flashback it's late at night as Queen Catherine is seen in the nursery in tears as she tells the doctor that she felt something was wrong with her babies as they were too quiet. The doctor tells a horrified Queen that her babies were suffocated and shows her the flowers he found stuffed into each of their throats. The Queen is crushed by this news as she collapses in cries of grief and despair. In Mercy, Henrietta and Emone encounter their mother once again; however this time they confront her about the fact that she knew all this time that Claude had killed them by suffocating them in their sleep, then blamed it on illness. Emone accuses Catherine of lying about it to protect Claude who was only 5. Henrietta tells Catherine to choose them as Emone grabs their mother's wrist with such force that the pain brings her to her knees. Henrietta tells Catherine to do to Claude what she did to them, and threatens that if she doesn't do something then they will and she promises that Claude will suffer. In Getaway, the twins watch with their father as Catherine confronts Claude about their deaths. Catherine tells all of the details from the flowers being found in their throats, to Claude's phony reaction to discovering their deaths. The twins watch further as Claude also confronts her mother on poisoning her to appease the twins. Lastly the twins watch as their mother stops Claude from poisoning herself, and catches her as she collapses in Catherine's arms in tears, and they slowly fade away. In Banished, the twins enjoy spending quality time with their mother: running through the castle, frolicking in the snow etc. Later however while confronting Henry Catherine is interrupted by Emone who asks why she's arguing with Henry. Catherine sadly tells her daughters that unfortunately their with her must come to an end, that they need to find peace far away from the castle, and finally she promises them that she will be with them one day and that it will seem like a very short time to them. Catherine gently wipes the tears from her daughter's eyes and they bid each other goodbye as they disappear. Later after Catherine discovers that Diane was responsible for the deaths of her twins, she sneaks into her room where she murders her in a furious rage; thereby avenging the deaths of her twins so they can rest in peace. Personality Henrietta seems to be the angrier of the twins, because she feels that Catherine didn't protect her and Emone from death. Physical Appearance Henrietta has her mother's strawberry blonde hair, but she looks more like her father and has his brown eyes. Relationships *Claude: Princess Claude is Henrietta and Emone's older sister. Henrietta and Emone were subject to their sister's immense jealously and ill treatment from the time they were born. In Terror of the Faithful the truth about Claude's jealously along with the idea that she may very well have killed them is revealed. *Catherine de' Medici: Catherine is Henrietta and Emone's mother. As babies it seems that they had a very loving relationship with their mother as she doted on them; however since their early deaths they have been haunting Catherine, because they feel that she could have and should have protected them and didn't. Henrietta reveals who she and Emone are in The Prince of the Blood, when she calls Catherine "mother". Name *Henrietta is a feminine given name, derived from the male name Henry. The name is an English version of the French Henriette, a female form of Henri. A short version of the name is Harriet, which is considered the "spoken form" of Henrietta, much as Harry was considered the "spoken form" of Henry in medieval England. Appearances Gallery RE207b_0317b_595_slogo.jpg Emone&Henriette35.jpg Emone&Henriette32.jpg Emone&Henriette31.jpg Emone&Henriette30.jpg Emone&Henriette29.jpg Emone&Henriette28.jpg Emone&Henriette27.jpg Emone&Henriette26.jpg Emone&Henriette25.jpg Emone&Henriette22.jpg Emone&Henriette21.jpg Emone&Henriette20.jpg Emone&Henriette19.jpg Emone&Henriette18.jpg Emone&Henriette17.jpg Emone&Henriette15.jpg Emone&Henriette14.jpg Emone&Henriette13.jpg Emone&Henriette12.jpg Emone&Henriette11.jpg Emone&Henriette10.jpg Emone&Henriette9.jpg Emone&Henriette8.jpg Emone&Henriette7.jpg Emone&Henriette6.jpg Emone&Henriette5.jpg Emone&Henriette4.jpg Emone&Henriette2.jpg Emone&Henriette1.jpg Henriette.jpg Henriette1.jpg Henriette2.jpg Henriette3.jpg Henriette4.jpg Henriette5.jpg Trivia *They first appeared to Catherine in The Lamb and the Slaughter. *Their identity was revealed in The Prince of the Blood. *The story behind their deaths was revealed in Terror of the Faithful. *The truth behind the deaths of the twins comes out in Banished when it is revealed that Diane opened the nursery windows to expose the babies to the cold air which killed them. **Their deaths were avenged in this episode by their mother when she murdered Diane. **The twins reconciled with their mother in this episode and have gone to rest in peace. *Their sister Claude was believed to have suffocated them in their sleep by stuffing a flower in each of their throats. **This is later proven to be false. Claude was framed by the nanny. *Henrietta was named after her father. *Henrietta was the angrier of the twins, as she accused their mother of not protecting them. *Henrietta and Emone are fraternal twins; Emone looks like Catherine and Henrietta looks like Henry. *Historically, Emone and Henrietta are based on the real life twins of Catherine de Medici, and Henry II: Princess Joanna of Valois died in utero, and Princess Victoria of Valois died only 7 weeks after she was born. See Also Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Category:Deceased Category:Child